A Boy & A Girl
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: He's just my best friend, nothing more and nothing less. Now why can't everyone else just see? NaLi friendship, slight NaLu. Songfic based off Kayla Hang's 'A Boy & A Girl'.


**This is a little songfic (?) about Lisanna. Now, before you make gagging sounds and hit the back button, just hear me out.**

**STOP BASHING LISANNA! I repeat, STOP BASHING LISANNA! **

**There are about a gazillion stories out there where Lisanna steals Natsu away from Lucy, becoming the 'bad guy', and going berserk when Lucy tries to 'take him back'. Open your eyes, people! Lisanna is nothing like that! It has been shown that Lisanna and Lucy are friendly towards each other. Not exactly close, but STILL FRIENDLY. OKAY? THANK YOU.**

**Phew...now with that out of my system, let's get on with the show!**

**Pairings: NaLi Friendship, slight NaLu.**

**Song: A Boy & A Girl-By: Kayla Hang**

* * *

><p><em><span>A Boy &amp; A Girl<span>_

Lisanna was officially fed up. And if you knew Lisanna well enough, you would know that she didn't get fed up easily. What was heating her up, you ask?

It was the fact that everyone kept pestering her about Natsu and Lucy!

"Now don't go stealing Natsu from Lucy!" others would say when she was in a conversation with the fire mage.

She wasn't stealing him from anyone! Was it wrong to have a nice chat with your childhood friend every now and then?

Couldn't they tell that she didn't like him in _that_ way?

Apparently not.

So, the young Take Over mage had prepared for something that would show the entire guild that she wasn't interested in loving him.

She stepped onto the stage, adjusting the microphone as she strummed the strings on her sister's guitar.

Lisanna took a breath and began to sing.

"_I've got a couple of things that I'd like to tell  
>about a boy who knows me quite very well<br>He knows my favorite things, He knows what makes me sad  
>Whenever he's around, oh I'm never mad"<em>

Everyone in the guild hall sat and listened to her melodic voice. A few turned to a certain fire mage, who was watching the girl on stage with curiosity.

"_He says the funniest things, he makes me feel alright  
>I'm so glad that he's in my life<br>Been inseparable since the day that we met  
>But this is different than you think, I bet..."<em>

Lisanna did love him. Once. It was when they were younger. It was just a childhood crush sort of thing. It wasn't really meant to come true. That's why she decided to joke around with it, asking him to marry her and stuff. It was a nice childhood memory.

After spotting his pink head in the crowd, she turned to face Natsu.

"_He's just my best friend  
>Nothing more and nothing less<br>He's just my best friend  
>And he'll be there til the end<br>Like a sister and a brother you won't find another pair  
>with a friendship that's as good as ours<br>Been through each other's ups and downs, never keeping any secrets  
>Just to get to where we are"<em>

The guild members whistled, swaying to the beat of the tune. Makarov was enjoying the song as much as his guild was. He always knew that their friendship was unique. It _was_ love, but just a different kind.

"_He would meet me after quests, and I would meet him after his  
>Nowadays it's pretty hard to find a friend like this<br>We could chill for hours, maybe even more  
>His sense of humor's what I adore<br>I could listen to him rant about the girls he likes  
>and in return he'd help me find my Mr. Right<br>He's always got my back, He wants the best for me  
>Now why can't everyone else just see?"<em>

Natsu became entranced in the words of Lisanna's song. The hints from the guild members told him that the song was meant for him. Was she really...saying those things about _him? _And the girls he liked? He liked all the girls. They were all family, weren't they? It was a little confusing, but Natsu liked Lisanna's song.

"_He's just my best friend  
>Nothing more and nothing less<br>He's just my best friend  
>And he'll be there til the end<br>Like a sister and a brother you won't find another pair  
>with a friendship that's as good as ours<br>Been through each other's ups and downs, never keeping any secrets  
>Just to get to where we are"<em>

Before she went to Edolas, she knew that Natsu was strong. When she came back, he was even stronger. It seemed that he had opened up from the time she was gone. He had made more friends, and lowered down the tough-guy act.

And Lisanna was proud of her friend.

"_Some say that it's impossible for a boy and a girl to be as close as us  
>Without falling in love, but if you haven't noticed<br>we'll prove you wrong because..."_

A few people perked up. So Lisanna wasn't into him at all...they had all misunderstood.

The white-haired girl took one more breath for the final chorus, watching as her fellow members waited.

"_He'll always be my best friend  
>Nothing more and nothing less<br>He'll always be my best friend  
>And he'll be there til the end<br>Like a sister and a brother you won't find another pair  
>with a friendship that's as good as ours<br>Been through each other's ups and downs, never keeping any secrets  
>Just to get to where we are..."<em>

The entire guild cheered, whistled, and clapped for Lisanna, having obviously enjoyed the song. Lisanna herself stay put on stage, smiling down at the praise she received. She beamed when she spotted Natsu climbing onto the stage to get to her.

"Lisanna, that was awesome!" he told her, "Did you really mean those things?"

The Take Over mage laughed, "Of course I did, silly Natsu!"

"I'm glad. We'll really be friends until the end, just like you said!" Natsu exclaimed, giving her a warm, friendly hug. Lisanna hugged him back, glowing in happiness. After that, she let go of him before watching him go off to ask Lucy for her opinion of the song.

People crowded her with praises and chit-chat. Her smile never wavered for the rest of the day.

Yep, they would definitely be best friends forever. Nothing more, nothing less.

And Lisanna was proud of that.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and check out my other stories!**

**Bye bye!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
